


Lifeline

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Death has re-souled Sam, Dean and Bobby have to keep him alive until he wakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladykorana's prompt in the lj comm ohsam comment meme. The prompt was 'Write about Dean and Bobby hooking Sam up to the IV and taking care of him after being re-souled.'

The screaming finally stopped and Sam slumped, face slack, eyes closed; finally sleeping.

Dean gestured to Bobby and the older man came forward, tentatively examining Sam, wiping the blood from his forehead and undoing the buttons on his shirt. Sam was breathing deeply, in and out, in and out, and Bobby tried to feel relieved; memories of Sam’s attack still surging through his mind.

“He might be out for some time,” he said, finally, his hands still fumbling nervously with Sam’s clothing. “We should get the IV line. Get prepared.”

“He’s gonna' be okay though,” Dean’s voice wavered on a statement rather than a question. Bobby looked down at Sam’s pale face and sighed. He knew Dean wanted his brother back, badly, but he had his doubts. Castiel had said that Sam’s soul was flayed, broken and Bobby wondered, not for the first time, if they had done the right thing.

****

Dean watched as Bobby wheeled the IV stand through into the Panic Room. Dean bit his lip and chewed at it convulsively. He guessed that Sam had seen enough of this place in the past but it seemed the only room that was suitable for this. He had returned from _‘playing Death’_ to find his baby brother about to murder the one person in the world that they both loved and trusted. It had been a shock, horrifying almost and despite what Castiel had said Dean was glad they had put Sam’s soul back in his body, whatever the consequences.

Bobby bent down and rolled up Sam’s sleeve; he got a fresh syringe from the sterile pack and tapped it to make sure it was going to work. Sam hated injections, always had, but there was no reaction as Bobby inserted the needle into the back of Sam’s huge paw, no flickering of his eyelids, no change of expression, nothing. Dean swallowed hard, hope and despair warring in his gut. This was his baby brother, not some terminator in human skin, and he needed this to work, needed _‘his’_ Sam back.

When Bobby had finished his ministrations he got up stiffly and left the room, barely a glance at Dean as he passed. Dean knew that Bobby was having trouble with all of this and he didn’t blame him. Bobby had almost died at Sam’s hands and it would be a cold day in hell before Bobby forgave and forgot. Hell, the old man could carry a grudge around for years, just ask Rufus.

Dean went over to where Sam was laying and crouched down beside him. He stroked a tentative finger over the back of Sam’s hand, gently moving around the IV, which was already looking sore and bruised. He glanced at the glucose and saline solution that would help keep his brother alive until he woke, if he woke, and he squeezed the bag. It wouldn’t do anything but it felt as if he was at least helping and he bit his lip again and sat by his brother, knowing that he was in it for the long haul.

He hoped that Sammy wouldn’t panic when he woke up; wouldn’t try to rip the hated needle out of his vein, hoped he wouldn’t be in too much pain, hoped the solution would do its job and make Sammy strong enough to get up, strong enough to carry on.

He knew he was fretting on the small stuff; worrying about the effects of the IV. He knew that they had far bigger worries on their plate – like Sam being okay when he opened his eyes, like Sam not being a drooling mess, like the wall staying up and firm but he couldn’t, wouldn’t think about that now. Now, he just wanted his brother to sleep it off and wake up fresh and ready for the fight.

He gazed at Sam, sleeping peacefully, and he bent and placed a gentle, if somewhat embarrassed kiss on his, already, bruised hand. Then he checked the IV one more time and left the Panic Room to update Bobby before he brought his own bed down here so that he could sleep alongside his brother.

End


End file.
